1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a latching arrangement for a door. More particularly, the present invention relates to a release mechanism for a latching arrangement of a motor vehicle sliding door.
2. Discussion
Conventional motor vehicles include various types of doors mounted for movement between open and closed positions. Such doors are typically mounted for pivotal movement and include passenger doors, tailgates and liftgates. In addition, minivans and similar vehicles often include sliding side doors.
A wide variety of known latching arrangements are known for selectively retaining vehicle doors in their closed position. Most known latching arrangements for vehicles are specifically adapted to cooperate with pivotally mounted doors. One latching arrangement specifically adapted for a sliding vehicle door is shown and described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,372. The latching arrangement disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,372 represents a significant advance over other known latching arrangements. However, certain aspects, including the manual effort required for latch actuation, are subject to even further improvement.